


fortune favors the brave, dude

by anna_kat



Series: Ward x Simmons Ship Week [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ward x Simmons Ship Week, wsshipweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_kat/pseuds/anna_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It started with Ward’s grievous mistake of mentioning that he hadn’t seen Pacific Rim. Jemma, Fitz and Skye are horrified.</em>
</p><p>  <em>“Are you serious?” Skye whispers. (Actually whispers, like he’s committed a crime.)</em></p><p>For the theme 'drinks and drinking'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fortune favors the brave, dude

**Author's Note:**

> From day five of WardxSimmons Ship Week back in February, for the _drinks and drinking_ theme.

It started with Ward’s grievous mistake of mentioning that he hadn’t seen Pacific Rim. Jemma, Fitz and Skye are _horrified_.

“Are you serious?” Skye whispers. (Actually whispers, like he’s committed a crime.)

Jemma just slides her hand into his, interlocking their fingers and leaning her cheek against his bicep. “Oh, it’s alright, dear. We’ll just put it in and sit down and watch it.” She says it in a bit of a rush, like she’s talking about giving him something to cure an illness. He’s a little frightened, to be honest.

Skye takes off to ask Coulson and May if they want to join the viewing party, Fitz scurries off to find the DVD, and Jemma reaches a hand up to brush her fingers along his jaw. “Don’t worry, I think you’ll like it. It’s aliens and giant robots.”

To be completely honest, he’d watch pretty much anything if she kept looking at him that way.

They all meet up in the lounge with snacks, blankets and far more dressed-down than before. He’s sort of infatuated with the sight of Jemma in a bright yellow tank top and a pair of sweatpants that actually belong to him. (She’s rolled the legs up to her knees so she doesn’t trip.)

Skye curls up in the armchair, Fitz takes a seat on the floor with the popcorn bowl, and Grant flops onto the couch, letting Jemma stretch out and lay her head in his lap. All three of them are practically shaking with excitement, and when the DVD menu shows up on the screen, the girls both let out frantic little giggles.

“You guys are scaring me.” He admits carefully, only to get shushed as someone hits play.

The movie starts with a voiceover, and Fitz is saying all the words along with it. Jemma stretches her leg out to nudge the Scot’s head with her foot, but Grant can see her mouthing the lines too. It makes him smile.

He really does get into it, and it doesn’t take very long. When Raleigh tells Mako she looks good in her drive suit, Grant notices Jemma go a little starry-eyed. He leans down so he can whisper in her ear, his fingers winding into her hair. “You’d look good in that too.”

Her face turns scarlet in the glare of the large screen, and Fitz and Skye shush him again.

When the credits start to roll, it doesn’t even take prompting from anyone for him to excitedly admit, “That was so awesome.”

“I can’t believe I let you date Jemma when you hadn’t seen it.” Fitz says with a long sigh, like he’s disappointed in himself.

Skye heads for the bar and comes back with cups and two tall bottles. “Okay, T-1000, what was your favorite part?”

He thinks for a moment while Jemma scrambles off the couch for the cup Skye slides across the coffee table, sitting on the floor next to her lab partner and leaning back against Grant’s legs. “I don’t know. I’m a big fan of the battle scenes, I think.”

“Of course you are.”

They continue to discuss the movie, trading favorite lines and scenes, and it’s not escaping Grant how often their cups are being emptied and refilled. The correlation between that and the passion with which Pacific Rim is being discussed isn’t hard to miss either.

 

-

 

“We should build a Jaeger.” Jemma says, eyes wide. “For ground missions and the like.”

“Yes! We should be prepared for anything. We could do it.” Fitz agrees, and his accent seems to be getting heavier with every drink he takes. “We should make a plan.”

“Oh, we have to name it!” Skye exclaims. “Something very cool. Has to be cool.”

Grant shakes his head. “I’m not sure Coulson will be behind this.”

“Oh, boo!” Skye retorts, pushing another full cup toward him.

 

-

 

“Okay, but who’s going to pilot?” Jemma cries, sounding far too concerned for this discussion. “We need pilots!”

“You’re yelling, babe.” Skye soothes, trying to pat Jemma’s hand and missing entirely.

“I do not volunteer.” Fitz slurs a little. “May could do it.”

“Not on her own!” Jemma frets again, still a touch too loud.

Grant rests his chin atop her head, trying not to close his eyes. “Shhh…”

 

-

 

They all stumble down the stairs into the cargo bay. Jemma’s foot gets caught on the unrolled leg of her (his) sweatpants and she nearly face-plants, stopped only because she dominoes into Skye, and Fitz manages to stay upright at the bottom.

“We need a dog!” Grant says, giving up on the idea of a chair and just sitting on the floor, feet planted and knees up. “Like Max. I’ll feed him and he can follow me around.”

“And a monkey.” Fitz whispers, heading across the room.

“You’d be precious with a puppy.” Jemma coos, trying to sit on Grant’s knees, failing, and sliding down to the floor.

Skye leans against Fitz’s back and nearly knocks him into the counter. “Do you wanna build a snowman?”

“Wrong movie.”

 

-

 

He really doesn’t know how they got to this point, but Jemma is standing on the table, one pant leg rolled up and one down, her face rosy and hair flying wild. “Today. Today…”

Skye’s in a fit of giggles, and he and Fitz are totally eating this up.

“At the edge of our hope… at the end of our time… we have chosen not only to believe in ourselves, but in each other.” Jemma’s putting all the force into her voice, and is managing to keep a serious expression on her face. She looks around the room like there are hundreds of people instead of just three. “Today, there is not a man nor woman in here that shall stand alone. Not today.”

“Not today.” Skye chants, done giggling and looking thoroughly awestruck.

Jemma nods appreciatively, then her voice rises. “Today, we face the monsters that are at our door, and bring the fight to them!” The level of excitement in the lab is completely absurd. “Today-”

“Today, you go to bed and quit yelling on my plane.” It’s Coulson, standing in the doorway with his sleeves rolled up and tie missing.

Grant and Fitz wail in disappointment, Jemma looks like she might cry, and Skye turns a pout to Coulson.

The older man sighs heavily, but an amused grin still rises to the surface. “Alright, fine, finish it.”

Everyone cheers and turns back to the biochemist on the table, who grins and then rearranges her expression into a deeply determined one. “ _Today, we are cancelling the apocalypse_!”


End file.
